


Messy

by Dc2nsfw



Category: Batman - Fandom, DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Smut, You are tims girlfriend, shared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dc2nsfw/pseuds/Dc2nsfw
Summary: Jason craws into yours and tims shared apartment with wounds needing tended too. When he accidentally peeps you in bed, indecent, his hard on needs is the thing that needs tended too. Tim doesnt mind sharing one bit.





	Messy

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the sin ya filthy animals !!

"Babe!" You shake Tim's sleeping body. There was noises coming from out in your living room. 

"Tim, did you hear that?" He shoots up and grabs the bat from beside the bed. He puts his finger to his lips signalling you to be quiet. You nod and follow him slowly. 

"Ugh" there was groaning coming from the darkness in the open room. You signalled Tim on a count of three and turned the lights on. 

"Oh hey guys" a bleeding and bruised jason lay on your couch making a mess. 

"Jason!" You ran over to his side. 

"What happened dude. And why did you have to break our window...and bleed on our couch" tim rolled his eyes, hand rubbing his forehead. 

"Be nice" you smack him. You run and grab the medical supplies for tim as he checks the bullet wound on his back. Tim instructed you to go back to bed, he needed some time with his brother. 

"Your lucky your armour stopped it from going all the way through, but im gonna give a couple stitches" tim explains. 

"Go for it" he chuckles. He finishes stitching him and wrapping his chest tight in bandages and heads to the bathroom. 

"See if (y/n) will get you a blanket" tim nods towards your closed door.   
     He walks to the door and opens it slowly. You were fast asleep, layin there in your underwear and Tim's ripped up tee from an old fight. Jason feels his body rise temp and his pants grew tight looking at your legs uncovered and exposed to him. You ass was out and on display for him to see aswell, making matters worse. 

"Did she get-" Tim came in and stopped. His eyes widened and he pulled the covers over your body to hide you. He looks down at jasons growing erection and smirks. 

"You sure are lucky timothy, thats one fuckable piece of ass you have" jason bites his lip. 

"You know, if she agrees, i wouldnt be apposed to a little 2 on 1" tim blushes. Jason raises his eye brow and gives tim a look before launching his body towards him and bringing their lips together. 

"Mmm" tims moaned into the kiss. He had never kissed another guy and the roughness turned him on more than he would like to admit. 

"Lets wake her up nice" tim points to your sleeping body. Jason sits next to you on the bed and leans down to rub your ass. He bites his lip between his teeth at the feeling of your soft skin on his rough finger tips. 

"She is delicious, wanna taste?" Tim asks him. Jason eagerly nods and moves to spread your legs. You toss a little but never the less stay asleep.   
       That is until your underwear are ripped off and Jason's tongue is desperately eating away at you. His arms held you down as you shot up, instantly moaning and confused. 

"Tiiiim" you groan and grab his hair but gasp when you notice tim sitting next to you on the bed. Your eyes shot down to the white streak of hair you held between your finger tips. His face raised and he smirked up at you, cheeks, lips and chin soaking wet. 

"You were right Timmy, she tastes so fucking good" he licks his lips before diving back in.   
     You moan and look at tim and he gives you a reassuring nod before connecting your lips together.   
      He sucks and bites your neck as jason pulls you over the edge and you squeeze around him, spilling onto his tongue. He licked you clean before coming up to kiss your neck on the other side, sandwiching you between the men. 

"Guys" you whine. Your pussy was throbbing, wanting more from them. 

"Gotta get her ready jay" tim tossed him a small bottle of lube.   
    You and tim have only done anal once, but it hurt and you were not sure what the other would do this time. You surely couldn't take them both...  
       Jasons fingers pushed into your ass, stretching it out nice and slow. He pumps in and out at an agonising rate. You moan and whine against tim, gripping his hair as he kisses your chest and rubs your boobs.   
     Jasons tongue runs over your clit, starting to eat again. 

"Pl-please" you cry, holding tim's hand. He reaches down and yanks jason up by his hair, making him groan. His cum covered face is brought to tims and they kiss roughly. Their tongues fight inches from your face and you thought you would die. It was the hottest thing you had ever seen. 

"Holy fuck" you buck your hips into jasons hand that has now replaced his tongue.   
      When they finally pull away, panting, they both dip down to your neck and suck bruises into every inch of soft skin they could. 

"Do you want her ass or her pussy?" Jason asks tim. He smirks and looks down at you. 

"You can have her ass jay, that pretty pussy is all mine" he smacks your butt and squeezes hard, red marks are left behind, already stinging. 

"Ready baby" Tim pulls you to the edge of the bed on top of him.   
      They both position themselves and get ready to start. You nod to them and they both start pushing into the hilt. You all three gasp and sigh from the pressure. 

"God tim, her ass is so tight" jason starts pumping his hips into yours, causing you to fuck into tim. 

"Come on red, you can do better than that" tim grabs you throat, pulling you down to his chest, allowing Jason a deeper angle.   
      He held your back down on tim, pinning you to him as he pounded your ass. Tims hips slammed into you at the same rate as jasons, leaving you a whimpering mess between them.   
     The pleasure was to much, all you could do was hold your hand over your mouth to cover the screams and sob into tims chest. 

"Cum for us baby girl, show Jason what you can do" your stomach tightens and explodes all at once. Your cum skirting out all over their cocks. Your screams and cries could be heard by all the neighbours no doubt. Your throbbing milked their orgasms out of them, cum filling you in both ways.   
      You all three lay side by side for a few minutes in silence. You could feel them dripping out of you as you finally stand. You barely took one step before you were being caught by Jason and Tims strong arms behind you. Your shaky and sore legs betray you and force you to lay back again. 

"We can do it sweetie" tim kissed your cheek and stand to clean you off with a cloth. He helps you slide on his tee again and slip your panties back on, the lace had been ripped a little but you didnt care right now.  
        Jason curled up next to you and tim, one on each side keeping you warm. 

"That was fucking hot guys, thanks" jason said lazily, eyes falling. 

"Anytime jay" you squeeze his limp cock and wink.

"Really, anytime" tim smirks to you both. 

"As long as its my cum dripping out of that tight pussy" tim kisses your neck. 

"Agreed" you smile  
"Agreed" Jason grabs Tim's hand over your body. They hold each other around you, creating the most peaceful and warm mess you could ever want. 

"Goodnight boys"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !!


End file.
